


Jaleo

by Kuraineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gente estúpida haciendo estupideces, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: Cuando Afrodita tiene que cambiar de ciudad por trabajo, llama a la única persona que conoce en su nuevo destino: su ex-novio, Milo, que por fin lo presenta a todos sus amigos. Y de lo primero que se da cuenta Afrodita es que si son buenos en algo es en armar jaleo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airienn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airienn/gifts).



> Pue... iba a ser un fic cortito para el ficsotón de Camus x Afrodita, pero salió Kanon haciendo el tonto y no me pude resistir. Se ha robado el fic, el maldito. Lo amo.  
> Also, le debía un fic de esta pareja a Airieen desde hacía más de diez años :_D no tengo vergüenza, jajá.

Cuando Camus y Afrodita se conocieron ya habían oído hablar el uno del otro. Y era por esto mismo que Camus mantenía su ceño fruncido mientras observaba al sueco estrechar la mano de Aioria.

—¡Encantado! —saludó Aioria, con una sonrisa radiante y agarrando el hombro de Afrodita con su mano libre—. Ya era hora de que nos presentaran.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Milo, cruzándose de brazos y crispando los hombros—. Lo dices como si lo tuviese escondido.

—Eso parecía… —murmuró Camus, entrecerrando los ojos, observando a Afrodita como un halcón.

Alguien intentó quitarles una silla y Aioros le dijo amablemente a la mujer que estaba ocupada. Kanon no fue tan ceremonioso, poniendo la pierna encima mientras apoyaba el brazo en otra de las sillas libres que tenían alrededor de la mesa.

—Son todas mías —declaró Kanon—. Las necesito todas, mi magnificencia no cabe si no.

—¿No habíamos quedado en que el gato era mi hermano? —preguntó Aioros, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

Milo estaba entretenido mirando a sus amigos y Camus se tomó esos segundos para fijarse un poco más de cerca en Afrodita.  
Necesitaba encontrar cuál era su tara, porque debía tener una. O dos. O unas cuantas.

Pero Afrodita sonreía suavemente mientras le devolvía el apretón de manos a Aioria, ladeando la cabeza mientras le escuchaba empezar a contar una anécdota sobre Milo. Rió en el momento indicado y se sentó justo donde Milo le instaba a hacerlo.  
Parecía educado, no un impresentable.

Se movía con elegancia, vestía bien y todo en él tenía un aire como de cuento de hadas. Era tan guapo que parecía casi etéreo.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Milo en voz baja, acercando su cabeza a la de Camus.

—¿Hm? —cuestionó el francés de vuelta, girando un poco la cara hacia su interlocutor, aunque seguía con los ojos fijos en el perfil de Afrodita.

—Estás poco hablador, algo ronda tu cabeza.

Camus rodó los ojos hasta poder ver a Milo y luego entornó los párpados, arrugando la nariz.

—No, es que no soy hablador.

Y aunque dejó pasar tres segundos antes de hacerlo, Milo chistó, empujando su labio inferior hacia fuera e insistió, tirando de la manga de su amigo.

—¿Estás enfadado?

Pero a Camus no le dio tiempo a contestar. Aioria palmeó con fuerza la espalda de Milo antes de agarrarle del cuello con un brazo para acercar su cabeza.

—¡A ver, di la verdad! —bramó Aioria—. No me creo que estuvieras saliendo con él.

Milo pateó, casi tirando el café de la mesa antes de soltarse del agarre de Aioria.

—¿¡Pero a ver, por qué no!? —se quejó Milo, pellizcando a Aioria que se encogió antes de reírse— ¿Qué pasa, que no puedo tener un novio guapo?

—Ex-novio. —puntuó Camus.

—Eso, ex-novio.

Afrodita se rió suavemente al otro lado de la mesa, levantando una pierna para cruzarla encima de la otra y reclinándose en su silla antes de dejar descansar sus manos encima de las rodillas.

Milo se tomó un momento para arrancar un pedazo de servilleta, convertirlo en una bola de papel y tirársela a Afrodita, que miró al papel como si le hubiese ofendido personalmente antes de tirárselo de vuelta a Milo, que se agachó justo a tiempo, sonriendo triunfal.  
El papel cayó en el café de una señora, y el grupo de amigos se vio salvado por la campana al llegar Saga.

—Perdón, no había dónde aparcar —se disculpó mientras se quitaba la bufanda, dejando paso a Shaka para que tomase su lugar habitual al lado de la columna—. Mu me ha llamado antes, no puede venir y Aldebarán vendrá para la cena.

Kanon bajó la pierna de la silla que había estado ocupando hasta ese momento, dejando que Saga se sentase entre él y Aioros.

—¿De qué hablabais? —preguntó Saga, dándole las gracias a Kanon en un murmullo mientras se acomodaba.

—Del ex-novio de Milo. —le respondió su hermano, señalando a Afrodita con la barbilla.

Saga miró a Kanon algo confundido y luego a Milo, asomándose hacia el otro lado para verlo.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo tienes ex-novio? —quiso saber, realmente sorprendido.

—Desde que cortó conmigo. —añadió Afrodita, apartándose un bucle detrás de la oreja.

Saga entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia Afrodita con algo de altivez. Kanon le empujó, hombro con hombro.

—Ponte las gafas, que le vas a hacer creer que le miras mal a propósito.

Los labios de Saga se convirtieron en una fina línea blanquecina y Aioros se rió a su lado.

—No les hagas mucho caso —le aconsejó a Afrodita mientras los gemelos se comunicaban a base de gruñidos y miradas—. Después de un par de copas son encantadores.

—¿Pero las copas se las tienen que tomar ellos o me las tengo que tomar yo?

—Cualquiera de las dos maneras sirve… —contestó Milo, estirando un brazo por la mesa, hacia Afrodita, que dejó caer su mano sobre los dedos abiertos de Milo.

Y la manera en la que se sonreían, bromeando con facilidad, le hizo sospechar aún más a Camus.

Tal vez Afrodita era tan perfecto como parecía. Después de todo, Milo siempre dijo que si no lo presentó fue porque se veían poco, con eso de que vivían en ciudades diferentes y cuando tenía tiempo para estar con él, simplemente lo quería acaparar.

Milo cerró la mano entorno a los dedos de Afrodita y Camus frunció más el ceño.

Tal vez la historia de esos dos nunca había terminado del todo, tal vez…

Aioria dio un golpe en la mesa, levantando la otra mano para llamar la atención de la camarera y Milo dio un salto, asustado, soltando la mano de Afrodita. Acabó por empujar a Aioria por asustarle y Camus suspiró, volviendo a mirar a su objetivo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Afrodita lo observaba de vuelta, con gesto serio.

Camus no apartó los ojos, levantando la barbilla casi imperceptiblemente. Y los labios de Afrodita se estiraron poco a poco, en una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

Afrodita caminaba rápido por la ciudad, sorteando a la gente con habilidad mientras hablaba por teléfono.  
Se reajustó el auricular, sacando el micrófono de donde se había metido.

—¿Y ahora me oyes bien? —preguntó.

— _Mejor_ —contestó Shura— _, aunque te voy a colgar en seguida. Casi he terminado mi descanso._

Afrodita suspiró, parando en un semáforo en rojo y metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—No me gustan tus horarios. —se quejó, con la mirada fija en el monigote rojo brillante.

Escuchó la risa suave de Shura y pensó que la réplica que le llegaba a través del teléfono no le hacía justicia a aquel sonido gutural.

— _Eso es porque no te van bien… ¿Tienes algo que hacer mientras esperas? Siempre puedo mandarte vidas para el Candy Crush._

Afrodita se llevó una mano al pecho, y un ruidito se escapó de su garganta. Shura podía ser adorable cuando quería.

—¿Harías eso por mí? Una pena que ya no juegue.

Los dos rieron y Afrodita emprendió de nuevo la marcha girando a la derecha y pasando de largo una farmacia y un supermercado.

— _¿Por lo menos conoces algún sitio?_

Afrodita vio el cartel que buscaba unos cuantos metros más adelante.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Milo me enseñó la zona nada más llegué. Hasta me llevó a una cafetería cercana.

La falta de respuesta de Shura le preocupó y miró el teléfono por si se había cortado la llamada.

—¿Shura? —preguntó, al ver que la línea aún seguía conectada.

Escuchó como su amigo tomaba aire y luego le oyó hablar con un tono neutro y voz grave.

— _¿Estás seguro de que lo vuestro terminó?_

Afrodita frunció el ceño, apartándose a un lado de la acera, enfrente de la cafetería.

—¿Qué dices? Claro que sí, sólo me sacó para enseñarme la ciudad y presentarme a sus amigos —la falta de respuesta le hizo seguir hablando—. Es un buen chico, es todo. Deberías saberlo, te caía bien.

— _No lo sé, Afrodita, no estoy en tu cabeza. Ni en la suya._

Afrodita se cruzó de brazos, siguiendo los coches con la mirada. Shura era extrañamente protector con él, aunque nunca le había frenado de cometer errores siempre había estado ahí para ayudarle a recomponerse.

—Sé que te preocupas… pero sé cuidarme. Y tu descanso ya se ha terminado. —le recordó.

Otra risa corta resonó al otro lado de la línea y Shura se despidió, prometiendo llamarle más tarde, esa noche.  
Afrodita quitó los auriculares del móvil para guardarlos mientras entraba en la cafetería, echando un ojo a la comida antes de pedir un café y una tostada.

Mientras esperaba, sus dedos tamborileaban en la barra, pensando en lo que había dicho Shura.

¿Qué estupidez era aquella? Milo y él habían cortado hacía más de medio año. De hecho llevaban unos meses sin hablar, simplemente porque ya no tenían nada que decirse.  
Pero cuando la semana anterior Afrodita le había mandado un mensaje para decirle que se mudaba a su ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, Milo no había tardado en llamarle, ofreciéndose para lo que necesitase.  
Como si Afrodita no lo hubiese dejado de un día para otro sin mayor explicación que ‘Esto ya no funciona’.

Afrodita le sonrió a la camarera, tomando su café de la barra y buscó con la mirada un buen sitio para sentarse. Entonces lo vio.  
Esa mirada penetrante detrás de las gafas sin montura, el flequillo despeinado y las cejas pobladas.

Afrodita sonrió y se fue directo hacia la mesa, dejando su café en ella antes de saludar.

—Camus, ¿verdad?

El joven cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado.

—Afrodita. —saludó, con un cabeceo suave y el sueco lo tomó como una invitación.

Se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y volvió a la barra a por su tostada. Afrodita había oído hablar mucho de Camus y en su primer encuentro había podido comprobar muchas de las cosas que Milo le había contado de él, aunque seguía sin ver el lado adorable que su ex decía que el francés tenía.  
Tendría que seguir buscando.

—No pensaba que te encontraría aquí. —confesó Afrodita, ya sentado y agitando el sobre de azúcar.

Camus levantó una ceja, mirando las manos de Afrodita desgarrar el papel antes de volver sus ojos hacia los de su interlocutor.

—Trabajo cerca. —explicó, aunque después se arrepintió de compartir aquel pedacito de información.

—Yo también, que casualidad. Supongo que estás en tu descanso. —comentó Afrodita, casualmente.

Camus apretó los labios antes de llevarse la tacita de café a la boca y asentir con la cabeza. No quería cambiar de cafetería, era la más barata de la zona con un café decente.

—Sí, sí es mi descanso. —terminó por decir, mirando de reojo la tapa de su libro.

Afrodita siguió el movimiento, leyendo el título del libro del revés.

—Lo he leído —mencionó, con una sonrisita satisfecha, intentando hacer conversación—. ¿Por dónde vas?

—Lo estoy releyendo —aclaró Camus, carraspeando antes de añadir:—. Me lo regaló Milo.

Afrodita había levantando su taza de café, mojando apenas sus labios con el líquido. Todavía estaba demasiado caliente.  
Se lamió la espuma mientras dejaba la taza encima de su plato.

—A mi también. Otra coincidencia… Vaya, tenemos cosas en común.

Afrodita levantó una mano, apoyando la barbilla sobre los nudillos mientras levantaba una comisura en una sonrisa seductora.  
Las cejas de Camus temblaron y se levantó las gafas antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

—Lo único que tenemos en común es Milo. —refunfuñó el francés, moviendo la mano deprisa para agarrar el libro sobre la mesa para irse.

Afrodita le agarró suave pero firmemente de la muñeca justo cuando Camus intentaba levantarse y le miró con ansiedad.

—Por favor —dijo Afrodita, soltando su muñeca y cambiando su gesto a uno serio—. No sé que te habrá contado él, pero dame una oportunidad.

Camus volvió a sentarse, lentamente y con algo de recelo.

—¿Una oportunidad de qué? —quiso saber, sin acabar de fiarse.

Y Afrodita parecía sincero cuando contestó.

—De ser amigos.

* * *

Camus no tenía en mente hacerse amigo de Afrodita, pero hacía tiempo que se había resignado a que no todo estaba bajo su control.  
Seguía siendo un shock para todos, incluido él mismo, lo bien que se llevaba con Kanon, así que ¿por qué no con Afrodita?

Camus aún le daba vueltas a aquello que le dijo… ‘No sé que te habrá contado él’. El problema era que Milo no le había contado nada.

Camus arrugó las cejas y Milo se las peinó con los dedos mientras esperaban al resto de la cuadrilla, consiguiendo sacarle un bufido al francés.

—Déjalas, se van a volver a despeinar. —se quejó, alejando las manos de Milo.

Milo le sonrió, poniéndose más cómodo en el sofá.

—Entonces volveré a peinártelas, querido. Eso hago, ¡para eso vivo! —exclamó gesticulando con los brazos y arqueando tanto la espalda que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre Aioria.

Camus miró a Kanon con algo así como odio.

—¿Habéis hecho maratón de disney sin mí? ¿Otra vez?

Kanon se encogió de hombros, llevándose el botellín de cerveza a los labios y bebiendo un trago largo.

—Preguntaría cómo sabes que ha sido cosa mía, pero todos sabéis lo mucho que me gusta La Sirenita, así que…

Milo se rió entredientes, intentando incorporarse, pero Aioria le había puesto el brazo encima y no le dejaba moverse de su regazo.

—Aún no han llegado los demás y ya has bebido demasiado… —le dijo Aioria, tapándole toda la cara con su manaza.

Milo pataleó tanto que terminó con las piernas encima de las de Camus, tumbado en el sofá. Al final tuvo la gran idea de lamer la mano de Aioria, que simplemente puso cara de asquete y se limpió en la camiseta de Milo.

—Hoy no hay vino para tí. —le amedrentó Camus, levantándole las piernas para salir de debajo de ellas.

Milo se quejó, con las mejillas coloradas y alguien llamó al timbre del apartamento.

—Si estás demasiado borracho como para apreciarlo, no vas a beber. ¡Y lo sabes! —seguía diciendo Camus, aunque estaba yendo hacia la puerta de su casa para abrir a quien fuese que hubiera llegado.

La voz de Afrodita le saludó desde el otro lado del interfono y Camus apretó el botón para abrirle la puerta.

Hacía casi tres meses que Afrodita había entrado en sus vidas y no había faltado a ninguna cena, salida, quedada o escapada al monte.  
Además, lo veía todos los días a la hora del almuerzo y resultaba una compañía molestamente amena. Camus seguía buscándole defectos, ya se había vuelto un juego para él. Seguía sin encontrarlos.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Afrodita estiró los brazos, entregándole un paquete mientras Aldebarán agarraba a Afrodita de los hombros, sonriéndole.

—¿Es demasiado pronto para los regalos? —preguntó Aldebarán, viendo que Camus no cogía el paquete.

Pasaron dos segundos más, en los que Camus seguía mirando su regalo con los ojos fijos. Estiró las manos tímidamente y lo tomó con cuidado.

—Todavía no han llegado todos —dijo, a modo de disculpa—, lo abriré más tarde. ¿De quién es?

Los dos entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta y empezando a quitarse los abrigos.

—De los dos, era un poco caro para comprarlo solo —confesó Aldebarán—. Y este hombre es el demonio, tiene conexiones en todas partes.

—Oh, calla… —murmuró Afrodita, empujando amistosamente a Aldebarán, que no se movió de su sitio—. La idea fue tuya.

Y hablando de cosas increíbles, lo bien que se llevaban esos dos había sido la comidilla del grupo desde hacía unas cuantas semanas.

—¿Cómo está tu novia? —preguntó Camus, mientras acompañaba a los recién llegados al comedor.

—Bien, bien. Te envía un saludo. Tenía otros compromisos por eso no ha podido venir.

Camus les indicó que se sentaran donde quisieran y fue a dejar el regalo en su habitación.  
En los siguientes quince minutos llegaron todos los invitados y pronto la cena comenzó, llena de risas, regalos, voces, tarta y sobretodo vino.

—Vino y queso, ¿hay algo más francés? —preguntó Afrodita, levantando su copa para mirarla a contraluz, riéndose un poco después.

Ya llevaba tres copas y el alcohol empezaba a hacerle efecto, coloreando sus mejillas.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Milo, levantándose, aunque Aioria tiró de su brazo entre risas y se volvió a sentar— Está esta cosa… eso que, ahí, en la cabeza.

Se intentó poner de pie otra vez y ahora fue Kanon el que lo sentó. Milo se quejó, dándole una palmada y mirándole mal.

—Esto, sí, la boina y el mostacho. —consiguió decir sin que le interrumpieran, levantándose otra vez, apartándose de la mesa.

—¿Dónde vas, Milo? —preguntó Camus.

—Al baño, voy al baño…

Pasaron cinco minutos más y Mu, que se había levantado para traer más queso de la cocina, se inclinó sobre el hombro de Camus, hablándole al oído.

—Creo que Milo se encuentra mal. Me parece que está vomitando en el baño.

Camus asintió, levantándose, aunque Mu le agarró de una mano, apretándole los dedos.

—Ya me ocupo yo, es tu cumpleaños.

Camus lo pensó un poco, pero acabó por negar con la cabeza.

—Es mi mejor amigo —explicó—. Gracias, Mu.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta antes de entrar en el baño, apoyándose en el quicio y esperando a que Milo le mirase.  
Estaba de pie, frente a la pila, agarrándose al borde y con la cara goteando agua.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó.

Y Milo negó con la cabeza, secándose la cara y las manos con la toalla. La dejó en el colgador antes de contestar.

—Mejor. ¿Tienes un cepillo de dientes nuevo?

Camus sonrió un poco antes de proporcionarle uno y esperó a que se lavase los dientes antes de conducirlo a su habitación.

Milo se dejó caer en la cama y Camus empezó a quitarle el calzado mientras él se desabrochaba el pantalón sin llegar a quitárselo.  
Camus se sentó a su lado, apartándole el pelo de la cara y Milo apretó su mejilla contra la palma que le acariciaba.

—Descansa un rato, te hará bien.

Milo asintió, cerrando los ojos. Camus lo miró por un momento, enrollando uno de sus rulos en un dedo. El silencio y la oscuridad de la habitación contrastaban con los ruidos que provenían del comedor, donde la fiesta seguía en auge.  
Camus apretó los labios, saboreando una idea antes de preguntar.

—Oye… ¿por qué cortaste con Afrodita?

Milo abrió los ojos y le costó unos segundos enfocarlos. Miró a Camus algo extrañado antes de suspirar.

—¿Sigues buscándole defectos? —le preguntó, algo cansado, antes de reír desganado—. Para ya, no se los vas a encontrar.

Camus esperó un poco, viendo que Milo había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, pero no fue capaz de dejar el tema.

—¿Entonces por qué lo dejaste?

—Me dejó él a mí. —respondió Milo en un murmullo antes de removerse un poco en la cama, pegando su frente a la pierna de Camus.

Los dedos de Camus peinaron un rizo de Milo, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja. ¿Cómo podía alguien dejar a Milo?, se preguntó.

—Pero si eres el novio perfecto… —dijo Camus, sorprendido.

Milo se volvió a reír, tosiendo un par de veces antes de aclararse la garganta.

—No soy el novio perfecto, Camus. No es el primero que me deja.

Camus tuvo que apretar los labios y tragar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta antes de poder hablar.

—¿Pero por qué?

Milo chistó, moviéndose para mirar a Camus. Sus írises turquesa refulgían con la poca luz que entraba en la habitación. Y cuando habló, lo hizo con desazón.

—Y yo que sé, Camus… dijo que no funcionaba, no quise preguntar más.

Milo se llevó un puño a la frente, con los ojos cerrados y Camus dejó salir el aire poco a poco, sintiéndose algo culpable.

—Perdón. —dijo tan bajito que podría haberse perdido en el ruido ambiental.

Milo se levantó con un gruñido, incorporándose en la cama y agarrando a Camus de un costado de la cara con toda la mano.

—Ey, no es tu culpa, no tienes que pedir perdón.

Camus no podía mirarle a los ojos, así que los cerró. Milo le peinó las cejas. Camus resopló, fastidiado.

—Pero, esas palabras… —intentó decir, ahora sí, mirando a Milo, agarrando la muñeca de la mano que aún seguía en su mejilla.

—Con esas palabras me dejaste tú, lo sé.

Camus chistó y Milo le dedicó una sonrisa grande y sincera.

—Pero no tiene nada que ver, éramos unos críos y nos íbamos a la universidad. Íbamos a estar lejos y tenías razón.

Camus cerró los ojos, suspirando y notando la frente caliente de Milo contra la suya.

—Además, siempre fuimos más amigos que otra cosa.

—Mejores amigos. —le corrigió Camus, con una sonrisa.

—Mejores amigos.

La puerta chirrió un poco y Camus y Milo se separaron de repente, mirando hacia el hueco donde una figura se recortaba a contraluz.

—¿Camus? —preguntó Aioria.

Pasaron unos tres segundos antes de que Camus respondiese.

—¿Sí?

Aioria abrió más la puerta y Camus encendió la lámpara de la mesita mientras Milo se recostaba otra vez en la cama.

—Están preguntando por tí —le informó, acercándose a la cama—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, Milo no se encuentra bien, ahora salgo.

Aioria les sonrió y Camus se levantó de la cama, mirando a Milo y después a Aioria, sin saber qué hacer.  
Milo rodó los ojos y le señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

—Vete, estaré bien.

—Me puedo quedar un rato, si te quedas más tranquilo. —ofreció Aioria, aunque Milo empezó a gemir en la cama.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. —dijo Camus, dándole las gracias a Aioria por su amabilidad.

—No es amabilidad, es tortura. —contestó Milo, cruzándose de brazos y entrompando los labios.

Aioria se rió, sentándose a su lado y revolviéndole el pelo.

—No estarás tan malo si te quejas tanto.

Camus no pudo evitar reírse mientras entrecerraba la puerta de su habitación, volviendo con el resto de los invitados.  
Se encontró a Kanon en el pasillo, caminando muy decidido.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Camus, acordándose de que no había comprobado que el baño estuviese perfectamente limpio.

—A ver cómo está el cabezabuque de Milo.

Camus le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo.

—Déjalo, ya está Aioria con él, mejor no agobiarlo. —le dijo, empujándolo de vuelta al comedor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, dándose la vuelta—. Mi fabulosidad no le va a hacer daño.

Camus no pudo controlar la risa que se le escapó de la garganta.

—Tú sabes por qué. —le dijo, algo críptico.

Kanon entrecerró los ojos, presintiendo algún tipo de trampa. ¿Lo sabía? ¿O no lo sabía y tendría que saberlo?  
Algo estaba pasando y era un misterio. Y podría ser una gran noche. ¿Pero para quién?

—Kanon, estás poniendo cara de que te cuesta pensar. Me duele ver mi cara con esa expresión. —le dijo Saga, con una copa de vino en la mano y las gafas en la punta de la nariz.

Kanon empujó las gafas de Saga hasta clavárselas en el puente de la nariz.

—Y tú pones cara de estreñido y yo no te digo nada.

Las puyas volaron de un lado a otro de la mesa, hasta que Shaka sacó el mazo de cartas para jugar a uno.  
Entonces las puyas volaron de un lado a otro de la mesa de café, amistades fueron rotas y relaciones destruidas.

—Aioros, ¿por qué? —preguntó Saga, mirando las cartas enfrente suyo.

Aioros sonrió detrás de su última carta.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Aioros de vuelta.

—Traidor… —masculló Saga, mirando su mazo—. Siempre me la juegas. Deja de juntarte con mi hermano.

Kanon había dejado de jugar hacía rato y estaba entretenido haciéndole trencitas a Mu en el pelo, que se había dormido en un sillón en algún momento de la partida.

—Eh, no. Su magnificencia es equiparable a mi fabulosidad —explicó Kanon, empezando otra trencita—, juntos somos imparables.

—¿Cuándo has dejado de ser magnífico para ser fabuloso? —preguntó Saga.

—Desde que magnífico queda mejor para Aioros. Aioros el magnífico, ¿ves? Tiene flow, tiene ritmo…

—Tiene mucha sabrosura. —completó Aioros, levantando las cejas varias veces.

—Será mejor que demos la partida por concluida —interrumpió Camus, mirando el reloj del comedor—. Es tarde ya.

Hubo quejas, risas y hasta un aplauso, pero el grupo empezó a recoger sin armar más escándalo del necesario.  
Empezaron a separarse en grupos, para ver quien llevaba a quien y donde. No tardaron en repartirse y Camus les fue acompañando a la puerta para despedirse de ellos.  
Kanon cargaba a Milo dormido en su espalda, mientras Aioria intentaba que no se le cayera la chaqueta que le habían echado por encima.

—Lo llevaré a mi casa para que pase la noche —le informó Aioros, intentando que Camus se quedase más tranquilo—. Mañana no trabajo.

—Gracias por todo, Aioros. —se despidió Camus, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Era el último grupo en marcharse. Pero seguía oyendo ruidos en la cocina. Camus parpadeó extrañado y de repente el agua se cortó.  
Afrodita salió secándose las manos con un paño y miró a todos lados.

—¿Se han ido todos? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Sí… ¿tú no te ibas con Aldebarán?

Afrodita le dio la vuelta a su reloj de muñeca y se levantó la manga doblaba de la camisa, que no hacía más que bajarse.

—Da igual, en una media hora tengo metro.

Camus suspiró, mirando las botellas vacías amontonadas en la mesa y empezó a comprobarlas una por una. Se bebió lo poco que quedaba en un par de botellas y agarró la que aún estaba a medias, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Afrodita dejó el trapo de la cocina sobre la mesa y acercó el único plato que quedaba en el comedor con algo de queso, frutos secos y embutido, sentándose al lado de Camus.  
Pasó casi un minuto en el que miraron sus reflejos en la pantalla de la televisión. Entonces Afrodita se giró a mirar a Camus y se dio cuenta de que tenía las orejas rojas.

—Qué gracia. —dijo, tocando la punta de la oreja con el índice.

Afrodita se esperaba que le chistase o recibir un guantazo de su parte, lo que no se esperó fue la manera en que la espalda de Camus se arqueó, ni la forma tímida en la que se tapó la oreja, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Oooh… —murmuró, pensando en lo interesante que era esa reacción.

Camus agarró la botella sin mirarla, dejando su oreja de nuevo al descubierto. Y esta vez sí que chistó, dándole otro trago al vino.

Afrodita se llevó una avellana a la boca, mirándolo expectante. A Camus le dio el hipo.

—La verdad es que creía que no te podías emborrachar, pero ahora que me doy cuenta… es que eres un borracho serio. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

—Finjo muy bien cuando hay gente delante, no suelo soltarme a la primera —informó Camus, ladeando la cabeza después—. ¿Crees que ese cuadro está torcido?

—Hmn…

Afrodita ladeó la cabeza también, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con el índice.

—No, el que está torcido eres tú.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Camus antes de ser empujado y caer sobre el sofá de lado.

Cuando miró a Afrodita, ofendido, vio el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa tras sus dedos. Vio su pelo caer por delante de su hombro y escuchó el perfecto equilibrio entre lo gutural y aterciopelado en su risa.

—Demonios. —se quejó Camus, intentando sentarse de nuevo, aunque Afrodita lo volvió a empujar.

Después de la segunda vez no intentó levantarse, fijando su mirada en la televisión. Y de repente empezó a recitar.

—Si alguna vez tu pecho se detiene, si algo deja de andar ardiendo por tus venas…

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Afrodita, apoyándose en su cadera.

—Si tu voz en tu boca se va sin… sin ser palabra.

Afrodita se rió un poco y mientras Camus tomaba aire, el sueco le contestó:

—Si tus manos se olvidan de volar y se duermen.

—Será porque pesas mucho y me estás aplastando. —replicó Camus.

En el silencio se oyó el tic tac del reloj y sus respiraciones. Un coche pasó por la carretera con la música demasiado alta.  
Y los dos empezaron a reír.

—No seguía así. —habló Afrodita, ayudando a Camus a incorporarse.

Camus aún reía, aunque lo hacía entredientes.

—No me acuerdo del nombre de la chica… pero sí de algo de unos labios entreabiertos. —confesó y sin querer acabó por observar los de Afrodita.

¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto? Podía sentir la caricia de su aliento y el calor del cuerpo de Afrodita contra el suyo.  
O tal vez sería un calor propio. Sería el vino.

Tragó saliva y con labios temblorosos giró la cabeza, alargando la mano para agarrar la botella de vino, dándole otro trago. Sí, sí. Sería el vino. Mejor asegurarlo.

—Camus… —gimió Afrodita, frustrado.

—No puedo.

Afrodita apretó los labios. Agarrando una de las mejillas de Camus para volverle la cara y que lo mirase.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes? —preguntó Afrodita, dispuesto a sacarle todo lo que no se habían dicho en aquellos encuentros en la cafetería durante los últimos meses.

—Besarte, ¡no puedo! —explotó Camus, dejando la botella en el suelo, entre los dos—. Me gustas, es una estupidez negarlo, me gustas mucho. Pero no estoy dispuesto a empezar nada contigo.

Afrodita le miró durante unos segundos antes de soltarle y apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del sofá, mirando al frente.

—¿Es por mí? —preguntó Afrodita, cruzando los brazos, aún sin mirar a Camus.

—No… —contestó Camus, con tono cansado.

—¿Es por tí? ¿Hay algún mal recuerdo de un ex-novio o algo así que deba saber? —preguntó ahora Afrodita, despacio, con todo el tacto que pudo.

—No, nada de eso —aseguró Camus, rotundamente y después de pensarlo un poco añadió:—.  
Es por Milo.

Afrodita se tapó los labios con la mano, frotándolos antes de chistar y estirar la mano hacia la botella casi vacía de vino.

—Entiendo. —fue lo único que dijo antes de llevar el cristal hasta sus labios.

Bebió lo último que quedaba del vino y se relamió los labios al terminar, dejando la botella en la mesa de café muy despacio.  
Se levantó de golpe, sintiéndose algo mareado. Y cuando se iba a ir notó el tirón en su pantalón y vio la mano de Camus agarrando de la tela.

Camus le miraba desde el sofá, con un pie en el borde del cojín y otro en el suelo. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas de una manera que Afrodita nunca había visto antes, casi se podía decir que suplicaba por algo.  
Y lo único que pudo pensar era lo endemoniadamente tierno que parecía en ese momento.

—Maldita sea, Camus —advirtió Afrodita—. No me mires así.

—¿Así cómo?

Camus se encogió un poco de hombros y Afrodita mandó a la mierda cualquier tipo de moral o reparo para inclinarse sobre él, juntando sus labios en un beso apretado del que Camus no se separó.  
Sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza que era lo único que podían escuchar, incluso por encima de sus consciencias.

* * *

Camus siempre llegaba primero. Era una cuestión de horarios, así que no había mucho que hacer al respecto.  
Aún así, cuando Afrodita entró en la cafetería y vio su perfil, con las gafas reflejando las palabras impresas en su libro, se desinfló. Un peso que no sabía que había estado cargando cayó de sus hombros y de repente se puso un poco más recto.

¿Qué decirle?

Después de aquel beso, Afrodita había palmeado la cabeza de Camus y se había ido sin decir nada más.  
Pidió su café y su tostada y para cuando se fue a sentar en la mesa de Camus, el francés ya le había hecho sitio.

—Buenos días —saludó Afrodita, echando un vistazo al libro que llevaba ese día Camus—. ¿Neruda?

Afrodita aún se estaba acomodando, quitándose el abrigo y asegurándose de que su cartera estaba donde debía.

—Sí. —afirmó Camus, añadiendo un cabeceo medio ausente.

—¿Y eso? —quiso saber Afrodita, añadiendo el azúcar a su café.

Camus se encogió de hombros, cerrando el libro y guardándolo en su cartera.

—No sé… alguien me lo recordó el otro día.

Afrodita entrecerró los ojos, buscando por si encontraba algún tipo de pista en su expresión. ¿Era aquello una invitación a hablar sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos? ¿O simplemente era Camus siendo sincero y denso?  
Porque se quejaba de sus amigos, pero él también podía ser bastante ingenuo.

Camus carraspeó, separándose el cuello de la camisa de la piel tirando de él con un índice.

—Simplemente me apetecía leerlo, hay versos que no recuerdo.

Afrodita siguió el movimiento del dedo de cerca y luego se concentró en su café, levantando las cejas mientras bebía un trago.

—Sí, yo también lo tengo algo oxidado. ¿Qué tal si lo leemos juntos y hablamos de ello el fin de semana que viene?

—Hmn, ¿algo así como un club de lectura? —preguntó Camus, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y observando el techo como si fuera muy interesante.

—Ajá —asintió Afrodita, con una sonrisa ligera en los labios—. Seguro que a Mu le gusta la idea.

Y tan fácil como eso empezaron con su rutina diaria, dejando apartado el beso furtivo de aquella noche de invierno.

* * *

—Y es por eso que nunca hay que dejarle beber después de las cinco de la mañana. —dijo Aioros, señalando hacia su hermano y Milo, quienes se habían subido a una farola e intentaban cantar ‘Bailando bajo la lluvia’—. Si es que quieres llegar antes de las ocho a tu casa.

Milo se bajó de un salto de la farola, saltando entre charcos imaginarios y Aioria le persiguió hasta que volvió a subirse a otra farola. Extrañamente, afinaban bastante bien, aunque las risas cortaban cualquier intento de melodía.  
Aioros suspiró y Kanon le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de correr hacia los otros dos.

—Menos mal que hay gente responsable… —empezó a decir Afrodita, antes de ver cómo Kanon se trepaba a un banco y se unía a la fiesta—. Retiro lo dicho.

—Tendrías que saber que Kanon y seriedad no casan en la misma frase. —dijo Aioros, aunque se estaba riendo.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas y las farolas proyectaban una luz anaranjada sobre la calzada. El grupo caminaba atravesando un parque hacia donde habían aparcado los coches horas atrás.

—¡No, Kanon! —exclamó Aioros, sacando las manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y corriendo trás él—. ¡Deja ese tridente donde lo has encontrado!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No! —gritó como un maníaco.

Y necesitaron diez minutos de persecución antes de acorralarlo trepado a un ficus y quince minutos más de charla para convencerlo de devolver el tridente a la estatua de Poseidón donde pertenecía.

—Eso ha sido intenso —suspiró Afrodita, quitándose el sudor de la frente—. Está amaneciendo.

Milo bostezó detrás de él y Afrodita se giró a mirarlo. Tenía el flequillo alborotado en medio de la cara y se abrazaba para darse algo de calor.  
Afrodita levantó una ceja y abrió los brazos y Milo no dudó en apoyarse contra él, bostezando otra vez, ahora contra su hombro. Tembló un poco antes de sacudirse, mientras Afrodita le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Quieres que te acerque a casa?

—Nah, no hace falta. A Aioros le viene mejor. —le dijo antes de ser atacado por otro bostezo que le dejó temblando otra vez.

Se separó de Afrodita, sacudiendo la cabeza y luego buscó a Camus para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Recuérdame mañana que te pase el programa. —comentó con una sonrisa perezosa antes de sacar una mano de debajo de la axila para despedirse.

—¿Te llevo a tí? —preguntó Afrodita a Camus, que estaba pensándose aquello de coger un bus.

La oferta era tentadora y Camus dejó salir un suspiro que se evaporó en forma de humo en el aire. Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles y el ambiente aún no se caldeaba.

—Sí, gracias.

No dijeron mucho en el trayecto en coche. Camus estaba comprobando sus notificaciones en el móvil y Afrodita estaba concentrado en la carretera. Pink Floyd sonaba de fondo.  
Pero cuando llegaron a casa de Camus, aunque el francés se bajó del coche tardó un poco en cerrar la puerta.

—¿Quieres subir a tomarte un café? —preguntó de repente.

Afrodita se agachó un poco más, aunque sólo podía ver el pecho de Camus. Aún así le sonrió y puso el freno de mano, apagando el motor.

—Sí. Será un placer.

No tardaron mucho en estar sentados en la terraza, cada uno en una silla de mimbre, dejando que los primeros rayos del sol les calentasen los pies.  
Camus sopló sobre su taza de café antes de beber un poco.

—Ha sido una semana de locos. —susurró Camus, apoyando la parte trasera de la cabeza en la pared antes de girar para mirar a Afrodita.

Afrodita estaba bebiendo, con la taza agarrada con las dos manos para volver a sentirse los dedos. Aún así, arriesgó echar un vistazo a Camus, y la expresión que vio allí casi le hizo atragantarse.

Tragó y dejó la taza muy dignamente sobre la mesa. Tosió una sola vez y carraspeó.

—Ya… —admitió Afrodita, dándole vueltas a su bebida con una cuchara—. Una semana ya.

Y es que no sabía cómo hablar con Camus del beso. Cada vez que le parecía que él sacaba el tema luego cambiaba de conversación.  
Pero había que solucionar eso.

—Oye…

—Verás…

Dijeron los dos a la vez, y después hubo una pequeña discusión sobre quién tomaba la palabra.

—Es sobre el beso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Camus, acomodando mejor la manta sobre sus hombros.

Afrodita no pudo más que asentir.

—Se me hace difícil verte y no besarte —confesó el sueco—. Sobre todo sabiendo que yo también te gusto.

Camus suspiró y sacó un brazo de debajo de la manta para estirarlo por encima de la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba.  
Afrodita agarró la mano despacio, como si fuera un animal asustadizo que se fuera a escapar si lo tocaba demasiado rápido. Apretó los dedos entre los suyos y levantó la mano para besar los nudillos, mirándole a los ojos, echando de menos algo que aún no había tenido.

Dejó salir su aliento, calentando la mano de Camus y fue recompensado con una risita divertida.

—A mí también.

—¿Entonces a qué esperamos? —preguntó Afrodita, besando otra vez esos nudillos pálidos.

Camus chistó, mirando ahora a la calle. Algunos jirones de nube paseaban blancos entre los turquesas del amanecer.

—Me dijiste que era por Milo. ¿Es porque es mi ex y tu mejor amigo? —quiso saber—. ¿Es que sabes algo que yo no sé?

Afrodita estaba bastante seguro de que Milo no le tenía rencor y creía firmemente que no quería volver. Pero se podía estar equivocando.  
Camus se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de contestar.

—Es más complicado que eso, también es mi ex. Lo último que quiero es volver a hacerle daño.

Afrodita le dio la vuelta a la mano y tiró un poco de ella, dejándole un beso justo debajo de la palma, sobre su pulso acelerado.

—Eso no lo sabía. —confesó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Camus y bebiendo del café.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cada cual con sus cavilaciones, hasta que Afrodita apretó los dedos de Camus entre los suyos.

—¿Por qué le tendría que hacer daño que empezásemos a vernos?

Camus se encogió de hombros y apoyó la barbilla en su puño, mirando el reflejo del sol en el poco café que le quedaba.

—No lo sé, no quiero arriesgarme. ¿Y si sale mal? —se preguntó Camus—. ¿Y si no vale la pena?

—¿Y si la vale? —preguntó Afrodita, tirando de su mano otra vez para hacer que le mirase—. ¿No se merece un poco de riesgo tu propia felicidad?

Afrodita estaba un poco ofendido, no le gustaba que le hiciesen de menos, pero también entendía lo que quería decir Camus, que chistó y suspiró cansado.

—Casi no nos conocemos, ha pasado poco tiempo.

—Pero hemos pasado todos los días juntos. —repuso Afrodita, con una sonrisa triunfal.

Camus no supo que más decir, así que levantó la mano que aún tenía agarrada Afrodita y estiró el índice, rozando la nariz de Afrodita, que no tardó en besarle la yema.  
Camus se rió.

—¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres? —preguntó Camus.

—Soy persistente. —concedió Afrodita.

Camus tomó aire y esperó mucho tiempo para soltarlo con una sola palabra.

—Vale.

Afrodita levantó las dos cejas, poniéndose un poco más recto. Eso había sido demasiado fácil.

—¿Pero?

—Quiero ser discreto.

No era algo descabellado e imprevisible. Él mismo prefería ver hacia dónde les llevaba aquella atracción primero antes de hacerlo público.

—Yo también.

—Y quiero decírselo ya a Milo.

Afrodita frunció las cejas, aunque sabía de dónde venía esa condición no sabía si era apropiada. ¿Qué tal si Milo no estaba de acuerdo?  
Era un chico muy transparente. Si que ellos dos salieran le hacía daño no podría ocultarlo. Y aunque a Afrodita le gustaba ganar, con el tiempo había aprendido a elegir sus batallas.

—Está bien, tú le conoces mejor. Es tu mejor amigo.

Camus luchó por no sonreír, pero acabó haciéndolo.  
Afrodita tiró de su mano, inclinándose sobre la mesa, con los codos apoyados en ella.

—Te voy a besar, maldita sea.

* * *

Milo arrugó las cejas, sorbiendo su bubbletea con la pajita agresivamente.

—Espera, a ver que me entere… —empezó Milo, recapitulando—. Os gustáis y queréis salir, pero queréis ser discretos al respecto por si la cosa no sale bien. ¿Es eso?

Camus asintió, llevándose un pedazo de la tarta de arcoiris a la boca, mientras Afrodita esperaba, reclinado en su silla y con una pierna cruzada encima de la otra.

—Pero me lo estáis contando a mí —se señaló—. ¿Y si se me escapa? Tengo más filtro que Aioria, pero por poco.

—Pues que no se te escape, Milo. —advirtió Afrodita, acomodándose un bucle.

—Sabes guardar secretos, Milo. Lo llevarás bien. —puntuó Camus, aunque su tono no era más tranquilizador que el de Afrodita, porque parecía tener un ‘Más te vale’ detrás esperando.

Milo se dejó caer en la silla, volviendo a sorber su bubbletea, pescando bobas de manzana en su té de mango.  
Y de repente se le ocurrió algo. Dejó el bubbletea en la mesa y abrió la boca, encarando a Camus. Y esperó.

Camus no tardó en acercarle un pedazo de tarta, que comió con gusto mientras masticaba la idea.

—Hmn, entonces —empezó a decir antes de que Camus le limpiase los morros con una servilleta de papel—. ¿No séra que queréis mi bendición?

Camus y Afrodita se miraron. ¿Cómo decirle que sí sin parecer tontos?

—No es eso, pero… —empezó Camus, sin saber cómo continuar.

Milo señaló a uno y a otro y después agitó su índice, incrédulo.

—¡Es exactamente eso! —adivinó.

Afrodita se tapó la cara con la mano y Camus suspiró resignado.

—Ja, lo sabía… —murmuró antes de volver a beber—. Haced lo que os dé la gana, no necesitáis mi permiso, ya sóis mayorcitos.

Camus parpadeó un par de veces, con cara de preocupación. Milo estiró un brazo para peinarle una ceja con cariño.

—Mientras no me dejéis abandonado, por mí está bien —le aseguró—. ¿Tanto jaleo para esto?

—Bueno, bien está lo que bien acaba. —añadió Afrodita, abriendo la boca hacia Camus, que le miró con el ceño arrugado.

Milo se rió un poco y Afrodita le dio un par de pataditas a Camus hasta que concedió darle de comer como a su amigo. Mejor amigo.

—Ey, chicos. Gracias por decírmelo. —acabó por decir Milo, mordiendo la pajita del bubbletea mientras les sonreía.

* * *

Dos meses y medio después, Afrodita y Camus conformaban la pareja más nueva del grupo. Y parecía ser que a nadie le había caído por sorpresa.  
A nadie menos a Saga.

—¿Y estos dos desde cuándo están saliendo? —preguntó Saga, viendo como Afrodita le apartaba un mechón de pelo a Camus detrás de la oreja antes de darle un beso corto en los labios.

—Desde que le pedí salir conmigo. —contestó Afrodita, sentándose al lado de Camus y levantando una ceja perfectamente perfilada.

—En serio, Saga, ponte las gafas, que no te enteras de nada. —se quejó Kanon, rodando los ojos.

—Lo próximo será que Aioros sale con alguien.

Aioria le dio un codazo a su hermano, que se había atragantado con su bebida.

—¿Es que no se lo habéis dicho? —preguntó Aioria.

—Claro que sí, es que no se acuerda —replicó Kanon—. Saga, que llevo más de un año con él.

Saga miró de Kanon a Aioros y después de suspirar sacó las gafas de su funda, poniéndoselas.

—Déjalo, tiene la cabeza llena de procedimientos médicos, no tiene espacio para las relaciones personales. —le excusó Mu, aunque su tono era lo suficientemente condescendiente como para que Saga se molestase.

Mu simplemente le sonrió como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida.

—¿Siempre son así? —preguntó Deathmask, buscando su paquete de tabaco por costumbre.

Milo le quitó el cigarro de la mano y se lo volvió a guardar, señalándole que no se podía fumar en la cafetería.

—La mayoría del tiempo, pero se les toma cariño, no te preocupes. —le sonrió Milo.

Deathmask había ido de visita ese fin de semana. Sólo llevaba una hora en la ciudad y ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

—Hazle caso, a él le cogiste cariño. —le recordó Afrodita.

—A él no, a sus tortitas. —puntualizó Deathmask.

—¿Tu amigo es siempre así? —murmuró Camus, apoyando su hombro contra el de Afrodita y dejando caer su mano en su muslo, apretando con cariño.

—Tranquilo, después de un par de copas es un encanto. —replicó Afrodita, sacándole una risa sonora a Aioros.

Deathmask frunció el ceño, mirando de uno a otro.

—Aquí hay una broma que no estoy pillando. —masculló Deathmask y de repente dos manos cayeron sobre sus hombros.

—¡Entonces es de mi especie! —exclamó Kanon, apretando los hombros de Deathmask.

—Oh, no… ¿qué he hecho? —dijo Afrodita, llevándose una mano a los labios—. ¡Rápido, que alguien impida que se hagan amigos!

Aioros palmeó la silla a su lado y Kanon se lo pensó dos veces, pero terminó por obedecer, con cara de fastidio. Aioros se agachó para apartarle el pelo de la oreja y susurrarle algo que le puso de buen humor.

—No sé si quiero saber lo que le ha dicho. —murmuró Milo con una expresión entre el horror y la fascinación.

Aioria se echó un poco hacia atrás con una carcajada, provocada por un pleito entre Shaka y Saga que al resto de la mesa se le estaba haciendo más que gracioso.  
Y agarrado al borde de la mesa se echó un poco más atrás, buscando el oído de Milo que se acercó para ver que quería.

—Siendo que no eres virgen supongo que tendrás una idea de lo que están hablando, pero si quieres te lo puedo mostrar con más detalle esta noche. —le susurró antes de separarse y volverse a reír.

Milo parpadeó, mirando fijamente al horizonte. Notó sus mejillas colorearse y miró al resto del grupo, que parecía ajeno a lo que acababa de pasar.  
Se llevó una mano al pecho, notando el latido de su corazón fuerte bajo sus dedos. Oír la voz normalmente jocosa de Aioria con ese tono grave y sugerente había roto algo dentro de él.

Apretó los labios, tragando saliva antes de volver a mirar furtivamente a los demás, notando cada vez más calor en su cara.

—Aioria —le llamó con urgencia y tono bajo, tirando de la tela de la manga de su camiseta—. ¿Me estabas ligando? Aioria, no me ligues. Estúpido, mi corazón, idiota.

Y desde el otro lado de la mesa Camus dejó caer un poco más de peso sobre Afrodita, que le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Ya era hora… —murmuró, antes de beber de su café, mirando hacia Milo, que seguía intentando reñir a Aioria con discreción.

—¿Decías algo? —preguntó Afrodita, apartándole un mechón de la mejilla.

—No, nada. —le sonrió mientras recibía otro beso.


End file.
